Kirlawan electoral systems
Kirlawa is a country that uses a diverse range of electoral systems. Listed here are the various electoral systems used in the nation. Curator Pacis elections In Curator Pacis elections, a nationwide popular vote determines the next Curator Pacis. All first preference votes are tallied up (abstains are recorded but not counted as a candidate), and checked to see if any one candidate has exceeded 50%. If one has, the election is called for that candidate. If not, the top two candidates are taken and each vote is checked to see what was the highest preference out of the two candidates. The candidate with the highest vote is declared the winner. General elections In Kirlawan general elections, one ballot is cast per person. Each person is registered in one constituency, sub-region and region. On the ballot are a number of parties (in general elections this is typically between one and eight) and each party has listed a number of candidates (typically seven to twelve). The voter puts a cross by the name of the party for which they want to vote for, and rank all candidates of that party in that sub-region in order from one to eleven (all must be numbered). The number of MLs elected per region (one province) is decided by a straight popular vote of that region. Once these have been done, the seats are assigned to each sub-region. First, the votes for each sub-region are listed in a table (calculated by tabling up the constituency votes, which will be used later). Next, a quota is worked out for each sub-region by dividing the number of votes by the seats allocated. Seats are added for each subregion (and for each seat one 'quota' amount of votes is subtracted from that subregion's vote count) until no party is over quota in any sub-region. At this point, seats are allocated in order of votes to each sub-region. When a sub-region has reached the maximum amount of seats, all remaining votes for that sub-region are ignored. When a party has reached the maximum amount of seats, the same goes. Eventually all sub-regions will have had allocated seats. Next, to assign constituencies, first the representatives per sub-region are found. This is done simply by matching each representative to his ranking among voters of that party. Next, the votes for these representatives alone per constituency are calculated. The highest percentage of the vote in any one constituency is found, and that representative assigned. The representative and constituency are then removed, and the process continues until all are assigned. Muncipal elections Municipal elections across the country use a system commonly called Single Transferable Vote. Typically three to five candidates are elected per ward, with the number of wards varying from area to area. Elections are semi-partisan - although candidates can and often do register under a party on the ballot paper, the parties have fairly small amounts of influence and a fairly large amount of candidates are independent of party control. Category:Kirlawa Category:Elections